


Watch a Movie With Me, Deathboy!

by bakaheon



Series: Percy Jackson Imagines [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: solangelo, solangelo fluff, solangelocutestuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: Nico and Will being cute as always while watching a movie.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, Will solace and Nico di Angelo
Series: Percy Jackson Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Watch a Movie With Me, Deathboy!

“Hey Death boy, wanna snuggle and watch a movie with me?” Will asks smirking as he sits on his couch having his hand patting on an empty spot.

“Don’t call me Death boy, Will,” Nico answers walking next to him to sit on the couch. He sat down crossing his arms and sighing.

“Ok fine, Death Breath,” Will replies while he chuckles. Will loved giving Nico nicknames but Nico always hates them.

“Will, I swear,” Nico said with a threatened tone.

“Watch a movie with me, Nico!” Will exclaim happily while Nico rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Which movie this time?” 

“Hercules!” Will answers.

“Ugh,” He face palms himself. “Fine.”

“Come on Nico, it will be fun trust me. Now let’s get some popcorn!” Will says happily getting up to make some popcorn as Nico sat looking for the movie they were going to watch.

“Finished, have some, Nico!” Will comes back crashing on the sofa handing Nico a bag of popcorn.

“I’m not hungry,” Nico says pushing the bag of popcorn away from him. 

“Oh yes you are Nico, now have it.” Will gives it to him as he looked at the TV. “You found the movie?”

“Yeah.” Nico answers.

“Then let’s watch it!” Will lays down bundling Nico next to him to cuddle. They laid there on the couch watching the beginning.

“Oh, this is going to be fun!” Will exclaim.

“Be quiet,” Nico says as Will smirks.

“See,” He then eats some popcorn. “I knew you would like it.”

Nico gives him one of his ‘death glares’ then looks back at the T.V. “No I don’t.”

“Oh, really?” Will takes the remote. “What if I turn it off?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare!” Nico says taking snatching the remote from Will’s hand.

“Knew it.”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” Nico snaps.

“Ok,” Will says while shrugging and smirking. “Whatever you say Death boy.”

Nico just groans and slowly cuddles next to Will while crossing his arms. “Just watch it.”

Will smiles and pulls him closer to himself. He takes the blanket and covers them both as Nico starts to smile and wrap his arms around Will. 

“This movie is not the same as the actual story.” Nico says.

“It’s Disney. They always make a ‘happily ever after’ when actually it isn’t. Like the little mermaid? The actual story is really sad.” Will explains while eating popcorn.

Nico nods in agreement as he sees Hercules having Zeus’s lightning bolt in his mouth. “That would never happen. And this reminds me of Jason with the story that he tried to eat a stapler.”

“Yeah, it reminds me of him too.” Will agreed. “And Zeus isn’t nice like that. He doesn’t even treat Hera or anyone like that. They are making them look so nice and good. Disney got it all wrong.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Nico says making Will raise an eyebrow with a questioned look.

“Did you just agree with me?” Will asked surprised.

“Don’t get used to it, Will.” Nico answers as he continues to watch the movie and his eyes widen when he sees Hades. Will laughs so loud as tears stream down his face. 

“THAT’S HADES?!” He laughs so hard and covers his mouth. “OH GODS!”

Nico looks at the screen surprised then glares at it. He turns his attention to Will. “Shut up!”

“BUT THAT IS YOUR DAD! HAHAHAHA!” Will continues to laugh. “HOLY HERA!”

Nico just groans then growls at the TV. “Disney had it very wrong.” He snarls and crosses his arms giving Will his signature ‘death glare’. “Just stop.”

“I CAN’T!” Will places his hands on his stomach.

“Gods, I hate you.” Nico huffs while looking at the wall. 

“I love you too.” Will answers with a smile.


End file.
